263 - The Time of the Doctor
]] The Time of the Doctor ist die 263. Episode der Serie Doctor Who und beendete die 33. Staffel. Es handelt sich um Matt Smiths letzte Episode als Doctor. Er wird von Peter Capaldi abgelöst. Handlung Die tödlichsten Spezies des Universums werden von einer mysteriösen Botschaft angezogen, die durch den Weltraum hallt. Der folgt auch der Doctor, nachdem er Clara eigens für diese Reise von einem langweiligen Weihnachtsessen „gerettet“ hat. Die beiden müssen entschlüsseln, was die mysteriöse Botschaft für das Universum und auch für das Schicksal des Doctors selbst bedeutet ... :ausführlichere Inhaltangabe Mitwirkende Anmerkungen und Bezüge zu anderen Episoden *Der Umhang, den der Doctor zu Beginn der Episode auf dem Dalek-Schiff trägt, erinnert an den des Dritten Doctors. *Wie auch K9 nennt Hirni den Doctor Meister. *Der Doctor benutzt zum dritten Mal das Telefon außerhalb der TARDIS (erstmals klingelte es in The Empty Child). *Der Doctor erwähnt einen Androiden, der einst sein Freund war - gemeint ist wohl Kamelion. *Der Wohnkomplex, in dem Clara lebt, ist identisch mit dem Powell Estate, der Wohnblock in dem Rose Tyler lebte. Dies wird jedoch nicht thematisiert. *Inzwischen bittet Clara den Doctor immer wieder um Gefallen, die mit Zeitreisen zu tun haben. So kann sie Einladungen und Veranstaltungen besuchen, die sie sonst verpassen würde. Allerdings geht sie auch so weit, dass sie ihn um kleine Zeitsprünge bittet, um verpasste Sendungen anzusehen, weshalb der Doctor sie bittet endlich den iPlayer zu nutzen. *Clara sieht den Doctor vollkommen nackt, wie zuvor auch schon Amy Pond in The Eleventh Hour. *Der Orden der Stille wird während des Doctors Aufenthalt auf Trenzalore gegründet. Zum Ende befindet sich der Orden im kovarianischen Zeitalter. *Im Turm auf Trenzalore gibt es Kinderzeichungen, die Momente im Leben des Doctors zeigen, darunter eines, auf dem er gegen die Kaiserin der Racnoss kämpft (The Runaway Bride). *Einiges von dem, was er während seines langen Exils auf Trezalore erlebt, erfährt man in dem Sammelband Tales of Trenzalore. *Der Zeit-Riss entpuppt sich als Verbindung zu den im Time Lock gefangenen Time Lords. *Der Doctor erhält von Gallifrey einen komplett neuen Regenerationszyklus, da er sich bereits in seiner 13. Inkarnation befindet. *Das Aussehen des sehr alten Doctors erinnert stark an das des Ersten Doctors. *Der Elfte Doctor regeneriert am Ende zum Zwölften Doctor. Zuvor erläutert er Clara, er sei die 13te Version seiner selbst - womit der Kriegs-Doctor und der Bio-Meta-Krisen-Doctor mitgezählt sind. *Auch im hohen Alter trägt der Doctor Amys Brille. *Kurz bevor der Doctor sich regeneriert, sieht er Amy Pond. *Es handelt sich um die bisher kürzeste Episode in der Geschichte der Serie, in der es zu einer Regeneration des Doctors kommt (sieht man von der Regeneration des Neunten in den Zehnten Doctor ab). *Einen Erzähler zu Beginn einer Episode (in diesem Fall Tasha Lem) gab es zuvor mit Rose Tyler in Doomsday und mit Rassilon in The End of Time. x (x) #ir-ext-ui { position: fixed; padding: 1px; z-index: 9999; display: none; font-family: Consolas, "Lucida Console", "Courier New", Courier, monospace; text-align: right; } Hinter den Kulissen *Das ist die 800. Folge der Serie. *Während des Read-Through erlitte Matt Smith einen emotionalen Kollaps, als er seine letzten Textzeilen als Doctor vorlesen sollte. Er fing zu weinen an, worauf Steven Moffat von seinem Platz aufstand, zu ihn ging und ihn tröstete; während die neben ihm sitzende Jenna Coleman ihrerseits versuchte nicht in Tränen auszubrechen. *Vor den Dreharbeiten der Folge spielte Smith in einem Film mit, wegen dem er sich die Haare schneiden lassen musste. Dabei ging die für den Elften Doctor ikonische Frisur mit der Haartolle an der Stirn verloren. Bis zu den Dreharbeiten waren seine Haare nicht stark genug nachgewachsen, weshalb Smith u.a. eine Haarextension trug, um das auszugleichen und den Look des Elften Doctors herzustellen. Das machte es dem Make-up Team auch einfacher die Alterung des Doctors darzustellen, da sie nur das Haarteil austauschen mussten. *Das Problem mit Smiths Haaren brachte Moffat auf die Idee mit dem in einer Perücke verstecktem Schlüssel. Für diese Szene trug Smith dann eine Latexhaube und eine vollständige Perücke, die seine Frisur mimte. *Aber nicht nur Matt Smith hatte ein Problem mit den Haaren. Auch Karen Gillan hatte für eine andere Produktion ihre Frisur geändert. So ließ sie sich für ihre Rolle in Guardians of the Galaxy eine Glatze rasieren. Für den Auftritt in dieser Folge trug sie eine Perücke aus ihren eigenen Haaren. *Während der Filmarbeiten verletzte sich Smith am Bein, was dazu führte, dass er humpelte und einen Stock zum Gehen brauchte. Das wurde narrativ eingebaut, indem in Tales of Trenzalore: The Eleventh Doctor's Last Stand gesagt wurde, dass der Doctor ein Bein verloren hat. Dass Smith etwas immobilisiert war, sieht man in seinen letzten Szenen in der TARDIS als verjüngter Elfter Doctor, wo er etwas humpelnd um die Konsole geht. Die Verletzung war so schlimm, dass er nach den Dreharbeiten zu einem Physiotherapeuten musste, um sie auskurieren zu können. *Da Caitlin Blackwood, die Schauspielerin der jungen Amy, in den knapp vier Jahren seit den Dreharbeiten von The Eleventh Hour zu einem Teenager herangewachsen ist, konnte sie ihre alte Rolle nicht mehr spielen. Aus diesen Grund verwendete man ein Double und zeigt das Gesicht der jungen Amy nicht. *Bevor er regeneriert isst der Doctor ein letztes Mal Fischstäbchen mit Vanillesauce, eine Anspielung auf The Eleventh Hour''und ''The Power of Three. *Smith zog für die Szene, in der der Doctor nackt ist, tatsächlich blank. Um eine höhere Alterseinstufung der Folge (und einen Proteststurm von Eltern, Wertebeauftragen usw.) zu verhindern, nutzte man die Konsole als Sichtschutz. *Für den Soundtrack der Episode verwendete man auch zwei Musikstücke aus The End of Time, der Regenerationsfolge des Zehnten Doctors. Eines kann man am Anfang der Belagerung hören, ein anderes, wenn Clara zum alten Doctor geht. *Die Bemerkung über die neuen Nieren war improvisiert. Peter Capaldis Text ging erst mit der Frage nach der Steuerung der TARDIS los. *Als Geschenk für seine Arbeit an der Serie erhielt Smith bei der Abschlussfeier die metallene Requisite "seines" Schallschraubenziehers. Videos Trailer en:The Time of the Doctor (TV story) es:The Time of the Doctor fr:The Time of the Doctor (TV) Kategorie:Doctor Who Episoden Kategorie:Stories (Elfter Doctor) Kategorie:Dalek-Stories Kategorie:Cybermen-Stories Kategorie:Stories (Weinende Engel) Kategorie:Stories (Sontaraner) Kategorie:Stories (Clara Oswald) Kategorie:Fernsehepisoden von 2013 Kategorie:Weihnachtsspecials Kategorie:Stories (Weihnachten) Kategorie:Doctor Who Episoden (Deutsch) Kategorie:Stories (21. Jahrhundert) Kategorie:Stories (2010er Jahre)